THE BEGINNING
by Scorpio71
Summary: The Mutant Wars 1 - It all started in the People's Republic of China.


TITLE: The Beginning

SERIES: The Mutant Wars 1

AUTHOR: Scorpio

FANDOM: X-Men

CHARACTERS: none (N/A)

DISCLAIMER: The X-Men belong to Stan Lee & Marvel Entertainment Group.

SUMMARY: It started in the People's Republic of China.

* * *

**THE BEGINNING**

_The Mutant Wars 1_

* * *

It started in the People's Republic of China.

That surprised everyone. The ongoing cold war between the flatscans and the mutants had been sizzling for decades, but it was expected to go hot in either Genosha or the United States.

That's where everyone expected things to go from bad to worse. That's where everyone, politicians and freedom fighters alike, had focused their attention.

Then China exploded.

Almost literally.

For several decades the Tong and the Triad had welcomed young mutants into their ranks, just as the Guilds welcomed young mutants into their ranks throughout Europe and North America. This made sense in that mutants were not tolerated in polite society, so they turned to the criminal underworld and found a home.

A crime wave the likes of which the Chinese government had never seen before soon followed.

In response to this, several superpowered teams came into being. Some focused on terrorists, but most focused on the superpowered criminals. Not government sanctioned, instead they were just good men and women who could not stand by and watch innocents suffer if they could prevent it.

There were also several hidden communities of mutants that scrapped out mere survival in the sewers and slums of China's great cities. They were mostly composed of orphans and beggars, and those far too physically deformed to live above ground amongst the humans there.

When the Chinese government declared mutancy illegal and levied a death sentence against all mutants, they found a much greater resistance than they expected. A resistance that was, to their surprise; quickly organized, carefully equipped, heavily armed, and incredibly well trained.

A single week after China declared war on mutants, the once strong country was barely recognizable and its infrastructure had been severely damaged. Reduced to a state of bitter, deadly, civil war, many of the cities were quickly becoming ruins. Buildings had been blown up. Cars and trucks had been destroyed along with the roads they traveled along. Power stations and factories became targets of both sides.

Refugees flooded out of the madness of the eastern cities to swamp the more rural mountainous lands to the west. Hundreds died. Then thousands. The numbers kept climbing higher and higher.

That was just the beginning.

Every other country in the world reacted to the events unfolding in China. Only…they didn't all react the same.

Some claimed neutrality and pretended to ignore the situation as a purely internal matter while secretly supplying money, weapons, food and medicine to one side or the other.

Other countries took different stances.

Doctor Victor Von Doom of Latveria surprised the entire world by opening up his borders to any and all mutant refugees. Anyone who was willing to swear allegiance to his reign was welcome to immigrate permanently and become a citizen.

France, Poland, Romania, India, Japan, Cameroon, Peru, Chile, and Canada followed his example.

Unfortunately, the United States did not.

President Kelly and Vice President Creed didn't go so far as to order the execution of all mutants. No, instead they declared mutants to be gathered up into specially built concentration camps. They wrote up laws that insured that mutants were not legally considered human. They weren't even recognized as sentient beings.

Once the mutants were gathered into concentration camps, they were to be studied closely by the geneticists to determine if the individual mutant could be classified as a deadly threat or controllable. If a mutant was proclaimed too dangerous, they would be immediately terminated. Those that weren't considered a threat to others would be numbered and fitted with a tracking device. Then they would be sold into slavery on the open block.

They would be available for purchase from any non-mutant individual, corporation, or government agency.

This new law did not go down well with the mutant communities in the United States. Like their Chinese brethren, they fought their government. Not just for their freedom and their rights, but also for their very lives.


End file.
